A  Human of My Own
by ladyjulianna
Summary: Ratchet has a family to protect now. This is a stand alone plot bunny driven short story that was driving me crazy. Enjoy RR please


A/N: For those waiting for another installment of my resuming life its is not on hold my in-laws are in town so its hard to find time to write but they leave Saturday. So this weekend I will get another chappy out remember it takes about 6 hours to write the long chappy I put out. I can't put out one right now so I'm writing this story like its alittle bit in the future. Ratchet has a family who stumbled upon him by accident. Here goes.

A Human Of My Own

Ratchet sat outside of the small yellow house that kept his family safe from the harsh elements of earth. He had his scanners on all the occupants of the house as they began to stir. Ratchet had emerged from stasis an hour before the male of the house usually rose for work. It was 4 in the morning and early for the human race as Ratchet soon realized as his sensors picked up a clatter indoors and a soft curse that the male had picked up from being with the Autobots too long.

Ratchet chuckled to himself about how quickly his family had taken to him and the others. He hadn't thought that they would have received the idea of giant robot aliens that could become cars as well as they had however they were an odd sort of people, good but just different. The man that was stumbling about the house as quietly as he could was in his late 20's copper red hair with a mustache he played with when he spoke as a nervous habit. The femme and sparklings slept on. The male went about his morning business and eventually came to the door with keys in his hand and laid his hand on Ratchet's hood gently. He was a soft spoken man with gentle ways and he smiled at the steering wheel through the windshield. It seemed the most logical place to direct his attention. "Hey Ratch, take care of my girl and boys ok?" Ratchet rocked on his springs a bit.

"As always," he said to Chris. Chris smiled again. He could appreciate Ratchet's no nonsense, calmness. He also enjoyed his dry sense of humor. They were alike in that sense.

They went through this every morning. The man was a conscientious person that was devoted to his wife and children to a fault at times. They were his world besides his good friends the Autobots and the other humans that they associated with. It was the strangest group when the all got together however they were all very good friends. It made Ratchet prideful of his humans to have found a good match and good people at the same time. He enjoyed their company. Especially the littlest one.

Ratchet thought back to when he had literally run into the femme in the house. She had been driving to work short stretch of freeway she took every morning to work to the school she taught at, when the hummer rescue vehicle had carined in to her car taking her and him off the road. Barricade had found Ratchet alone however right after he had send out a message to the others for back up Barricade had rammed him in the middle of the freeway before he could transform and knocked him into her car. His communications had been knocked loose in the interim and couldn't find out how close the others were as he came back to his senses from being knocked off the road. Barricade was no where to be seen having fled not wanting to get into an all out fight. But the damage had been done as Ratchet had scanned the vehicle in front of him on its side damaged but not crushed. Its occupants were a small boy and a woman. He had quickly transformed and literally ripped the top of their car off to get to the two humans. Scanning them quickly he asses the boy was ok except for some superficial damage oozing small amounts of energon or "blood" as it were. His screaming attested to his alertness. The woman however was not conscious and was pinned by the steering wheel. He carefully peeled the steering wheel back while trying to talk to the boy softly. "It's ok now…Its ok…"

"MOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY!!! MOMMYYYYYYY!!!! GET MY MOMMY!!!"

"I am I am….be still child be still…." The boy looked up at the small robot still crying tears streaking his bloody and dirty face. He started to calm but kept crying for his mother quieter though crawling toward the large hand that held the car still while he pried up the steering wheel. He then slid over the passenger front seat onto his large metal hand and wrapped his arms around his wrist and watched him work,.all the while crying. The steering wheel came up easily and he took both mother and child out of the car and into his hands. Scanning the mother, he found she only had minor cranial damage and deep bruising but nothing was broken. He took a deep breath and let it out in relief to find that he hadn't damaged the humans to badly. He looked at the boy in his other hand. "She's ok just sleeping because she hit her head." He told the boy. But he didn't take much comfort in the words because of the blood staining his mother's clothes.

Not 30 seconds later as Ratchet surveyed the damage around him, Optimus Prime came roaring off the road and down the dirt embankment.

"Report! I could not maintain radio contact with you!"

"Barricade broadsided me on the freeway and sent me into this femme's car and over the edge of the embankment Sir!" Optimus looked down into Ratchet's hands and saw the boy snugged up against his thumb holding on tightly and the unconscious woman in his hand.

"DO they require medical attention?"

"No they are for the most part unharmed. Superficial abrasions and a concussion for the femme but she will stir soon her vitals are stable and no brain damage." Optimus nodded then looked down at the boy who looked at him with large teary eyes. He reached for the boy but he just attached himself tighter to Ratchet's thumb. Optimus' eyes softened. His tone of voice was calmer and quieter then before.

"And Barricade?"

"Gone Sir, fled after he attacked me," Ratchet said mimicking his leaders quiet tone. Optimus reached for the boy again but not to take him but to stroke his back comfortingly with a large metal finger. The woman was still knocked out in Ratchet's right hand, and he moved his left closer to his chest protectively closer to his spark and cupped it around the child. The child instinctively curled up against his chest armor.

"And you? Are you undamaged?"

"Mostly but my communications were knocked loose. It's a simple fix when we get back to the base. We should bring them with us however I don't think it would be prudent to leave them here or in the care of the other humans she will get better care with me." He said this to his leader with out a boast in his voice to him it was simple logic that he was a better doctor then the humans he had better equiptment and was able to treat them better.

"Agreed, the local human authorities are on their way they have been alerted of the accident." Ratchet nodded handed of the woman to Optimus. The child was going to be a harder sell then his sleeping mother. Ratchet took his cupped hand away from his chest armor and pulled the small child up to his eye level. The small child had curly blond hiar and was a chubby little boy who looked back at him sniffling and pitiful. His scans revealed he couldn't be more than 3 but looked the human equivalent of a 5 year old. Ratchet rubbed his back with a finger.

"Listen little one you need to go with Optimus." His answer was a shrill wail. It made his and Optimus' audio receptors ache. Ratchet instantly pulled the wailing child closer, rubbing his back again. He made transformer equivalent of a hushing sound and the child seemed to quiet. "It will just be for a minute so we can get your mommy to a safe place…" he cooed softly. He looked up at Ratchet at the mention of his mom and he looked over to Optimus' hand and saw her resting there in his large hand. This gave him pause. Optimus hadn't hurt his mom so it might be safer then he thought. But with his mother out cold he was scared to leave his savior. He looked at Optimus and in the distance they heard sirens and the boy cringed. "if we don't leave those people with the loud noises are going to take your mommy…" he said and the boy started to wail again. Ratchet quieted him quickly. "Go to Optimus so we can leave child…" The child did so this time with a soft whine but complied. Optimus did the same thing he had seen Ratchet do and brought him closer to his spark and chest armor. The child seemed to sense the gesture and snuggled a little to his new large guardian. Ratchet folded into his ambulance form and then Optimus put the woman and the child in the back of Ratchet and raced off to the road to leave before the police got there.

Back at the base on a small bed that fit the humans the woman began to stir. She sat up in her bed slowly "What hit me…"

"I did…" Ratchet said calmly holding the boy in his hand against his chest armor now cleaned up and sleeping. She looked up and saw a large yellow robot staring at her with ice blue eyes..or whatever they were. He eyes grew wide for a moment and then she promply laid down and put her hand over her head.

"Great, Just great! Just what I needed, a head injury to knock me crazy! As if I didn't have enough to deal with already." This was first. A very unusual response to their kind to say the least.

"You are not crazy human, I can asure you…" the robot said to her. She snorted.

"GREAT! And it still talks to me after I close my eyes! Lovely just freaking lovely!" It was Ratchets turn to make a light chuckling noise. This got her attention and she uncovered her eyes and looked up at him.

"Are you laughing at ME?!?!?" She asked incredulously.

"Your response to the situations is unusual." He stated with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yeah well I'm not the bright yellow robot that crashes people off freeways," she shot back miffed.

"Here now, that was an accident!" he said, rising to the occasion but keeping his voice soft. He did not want to wake the small child against him.

"An accident?!?! Yeah that's what they all say."

"I'll have you know that it wasn't I who attacked you it was that slagging Decepticon that broadsided me and sent me into your vehicle." He informed her frostily.

"What the heck is a Decepticon?" she asked curious.

"An evil faction of transformers that want revenge on humanity and us for destroying the spark to end their evil tirade through the universe.

"So they you're the good guys then?"

"I suppose you could call us that yes."

"Great with good guys like you who need's Decepticons." She groused.

"Now that's enough out of you miss…" She looked at him he expression turning hard.

"DO NOT treat me like a child or like your better than me, because your not and if you think you are just because you 3 stories tall you got another thing comin you….you…pile of junk" she snapped at him. Ratchet gave a scoffing noise and was about to argue more when a hand on his shoulder reminded him the woman probably just had a very large shock and was reacting to the stress not to mention the headache she must have.

"Forgive me or not asking earlier, but are you in pain?" his demeanor changing suddenly when the dark shadow behind him laid a metal hand on his shoulder. She looked at him then sat back and sighed putting her hands on her head again.

"You were more fun to argue with when you were a figment of my imagination. I'm guessing this is real now so where is my son?" Ratchet bent down a little as she moved her hand and look up at him.

"He has been here all the time. He was resting in my hand." She looked up at him in awe all the sudden."

"You took care of my baby…?" she asked her tone soft and thankful.

"Of course he is a sweet sparkling. He latched onto me once you were knocked out I think his crying wore him out."

"Um…thank you," she said feeling sheepish now yelling at the person who had bandaged her head and took care of her son like it was his own….sparkling.

"No need to feel badly for our previous exchange of words. You were in pain and probably not completely aware of your current circumstances," Ratchet replied dismissively.

"So what happens now?"

"Well your free to go whenever however you have no vehicle any longer it was damaged heavily and I had to take it apart somewhat to get you out." She groaned.

"Now how do I get to work…." She put her hands over her eyes again. Ratchet looked over at Optimus. He felt bad for the woman and had been quickly growing attached to the small sparkling cupped in his hand. Optimus knew that look. He welcomed any new allies on their new home planet and although the woman seemed defensive and mouthy she seemed relatively calm and accepting of everyone and everything.

"I wouldn't mind taking you after you have properly recovered from the concusion that is," he qualified.

"You?" she asked.

"Well I can turn into an automobile. It might not be a vehicle you are used to but I can get you from home to work just the same." He told her this while absently stroking the back of the sleeping child.

"Will you be staying for a while then?" she asked, it sounded almost hopeful. "Do you think that thing might come back?"

"The decepticons have periodically shown up and have targeted humans we have had dirct contact with however there are far more of us then there is of them especially since we have had more come to earth since the destruction of the Allspark."

"How many?"

"Have you heard of the meter strikes around the western hemisphere the last year?"

"Yes there have been at least 25."

"37 to be exact. And there have been 30 Autobots and 7 Decepticons."

"Wow. Do the others have humans they help too?"

"Most seem to stumble upon a human or family they become attached to. Seems I have befallen the same fate." He gave the small sleeping child in his hand a glance then looked back at her.

"What is his name?"

"He's Vincent, and he is three." Ratchet nodded "How bout an introduction to all of you now?" Ratchet smiled.

"I am Ratchet the medic for the Autobots. This," he said stepping aside, "is Optimus Prime our leader. The black and white over there in the corner is Prowl. There are many others who are not here or with their humans." She laughed at his terminology.

"THEIR humans?" she was laughing.

"Yes they are their humans," he seemed unscathed by her humor. "They protect them, transport them, and become apart of their families for the most part. There are only a few that have not informed there immediate families of the fact they have Autobots living with them."

"I don't think I'm gonna have a choice Ratchet sing as how Vincent is how attached to you. He doesn't go with anyone normally till he gets to know them you are one of the lucky few he trusted instantly."

"Stressful situations can induce such necessity" he replied.

"Stress or no you're stuck with him now. Don't leave him or he will be crushed. His brother is going to probably just as easily won over."

"You have more sparklings? Many of the families and other humans do not have such young sparklings. It is good to have them about again even if they are human." She smiled.

"I have one other he is 6 his name is Steven. My husband is Christopher and I am Julianna, but most just call me Jules."

"I would like to meet the rest of your family then since it seems I have been drafted by your youngest." They both laughed at that and the sound woke Vincent. He made a soft waking sigh and opened his eyes and saw the giant robot cradling him he just turned over and snuggled against his chest armor. Ratchet gave him a soft almost loving look. He had been sucked in hook line and sinker by this small child. How he didn't know but the boy's unfathomable trust, affection, and quick attachment to the unknown robot astounded him. Since then he had been with this family and had met the others which lead to the present for Ratchet currently sitting in the driveway waiting for the other three in the house to get ready and come out.

Julianna was just getting around when he heard her rustling in the refrigerator making lunches for her and the children that day. The door connecting the kitchen to the garage was open as it always was unless it was too cold that night so that when Julianna could talk to Ratchet in the morning. "Morning Julianna," he said from the garage. Julianna smiled.

"Hey Ratch, have a good recharge?"

"It was normal and recharging, thank you for asking." His formality never left even though he had been with them for almost 6 months. IT was like he had always been there. Just part of the family. The children loved him like….an uncle was the closest thing they could come up with.

"How was your recharge?"

"Eh never can get enough sleep." She quipped as she finished pulling out all the lunch stuff from the fridge. "You been back to the base the last few days?" she asked.

"Yes I went last night when Mirage came to relieve me. We do not leave until there is another to cover our humans." She laughed. She loved being called his human. She thought it was cute that they designated who's was whose. He knew she found this entertaining when he called her family his. It was like a term of endearment now more than anything.

"Yes Ratchet we are defiantly your humans. I wouldn't have it any other way you junk heap." Ratchet snorted.

"I concur femme," At this she laughed all the harder. It was his name for her when she was being a smart ass. She finished putting the lunches together and walked out of the kitchen to the boys' room to wake them up. She turned on the radio very loudly. It was an effective way to get the boys up without having to drag them out of bed by their feet. After about 10 minutes they both dragged themselves from the room dressed and ready for breakfast. Vincent did the same thing he did every morning; he made a B-line to garage to hug Ratchets bumper. As he did the bright yellow rescue vehicle chuckled when her heard the little feet come stomping through the house. Steven came in his own good time to say good morning to Ratchet. The morning went much like any other as they got dressed, bickered over toys as their mother dressed, and ate breakfast together at the table chatting with Ratchet also. Ratchet had pulled himself out of the garage and shut the automatic door behind him and transformed in the yard. They were on the edge of town that let him transform into his root mode much of the time whenever he wanted. He played with the children in the back yard all the time. So before they were off for the day he would allow them a few minutes to talk and hug on him in his robot form. There was a lot of noise all the sudden in the house when the boys began fighting over their trains and their mother caught them. Vincent began to scream for his toys back even though Steven had never taken anything from him. The bickering had caught her attention from the bathroom because the baby was screaming bloody murder over his toys.

"ALRIGHT!" she hollered as she approached the room, "WHAT is going on here?"

"He took my trainsss!!!" Vincent cried/yelled.

"I DID NOT!!" Steven defended himself.

"OK then since you two can't play nice the trains go up" and she took them all and put them on the top shelf of the closet. Vincent was livid and destroyed at the same time; he had just wanted to play trains. His screaming became more insistent.

"I want my trains!!!!" he cried.

"Keep screaming for them and they will go in the garbage!" Julianna told him sternly. Vincent sobbed.

"NOOOOOO" he cried more. Ratchet mean while was monitoring his vitals since they seemed to be elevating when ever he cried this hard. He didn't like it when the children cried. He understood it was apart of their development and needed good and consistent boundaries but deep in his processors he just didn't like it. Vincent started to yell, "I WANT RATCHET!!!" as he ran out of the room down the hall and out the door. Julianna wasn't worried though she knew exactly where he was going; to his great big protector, even from his mother or so he thought. Ratchet had a waiting hand as the boy ran out of the front door and onto the lawn and he ran up to him and jumped into his palm. Ratchet immediately pulled him to his chest armor and let the boy snuggled into the warmth near his spark casing while stroking his back. Julianna came out of the house looking not to happy herself.

"Alright you give me back that sparkling right now! He's just doing this cuz he wants you to save him from ME!" Ratchet looked at him.

"Is that true?" he asked the boy in his hand.

"You make it better!" he said softly but fervently.

"I'm sorry little one but mom is right you need to get along with your brother. Brothers will always be there to watch your back.." Steven and this point in time was still in the house getting his shoes on. And Vincent's crying had slowed to a soft sniffle as he put him back on the ground next to his mother.

"See Ratchet isn't gonna save you from mommy! Now get back in there and say sorry and no more trains today!" He yelled a little on his way in but calmed quickly after he said sorry to his brother and began looking for his shoes. Julianna looked up at Ratchet.

"You baby him too much." She said this without any bite to it just a statement.

"I do not like to see them cry," he told her back.. She snorted.

"I know vital signs spiking and emotional distress and all that I know but they gotta learn." Ratchet sighed.

"Yes that they do, I will always bow to you rearing techniques," he said. "Them knowing that we are of like minds are important…..Even though were not." Julianna chuckled a little.

"Well we know you'll always be here and that offsets you interference," she quipped at him.

"Yes, always. And we know that you'll always be loud so there will be no need to get my sirens fixed." He replied with a hint of laughter. She just snorted again and spit her tongue out at him and went into the house to gather the kids. Yes he had some interesting times now protecting this family and being the favorite hiding place of the youngest and a homework buddy and good friend of the older boy. Life was quite different now that he had humans of his own.


End file.
